wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elwynn Forest
Elwynn Forest is a vast woodland where the majority of the humans live and is the starting point of all human characters. Though much of the forest was burned down during the First War, trees and lush glades have grown anew. The capital city of Stormwind lies in the northwest part of the forest and is heavily patrolled by the Stormwind guards. Garrison guards scattered throughout the forest attempt to keep the lands safe from the forces of the Horde, as well as the various wild creatures, hostile humanoids, and the Defias Brotherhood, which has various staging camps around the woods. Elwynn is generally a peaceful forest, but if travelers wander too far from the main roads they may encounter hidden dangers lurking in the shadows. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Elwynn Forest Alliance Stormwind Human 1-12 Central Azeroth History Elwynn was the site of many battles in the First War, in which the kingdom of Azeroth fell to the orcish Horde. After the fall of Stormwind Keep, Elwynn became the domain of the Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer clans. Following the liberation of Azeroth by the Alliance of Lordaeron, the forest has been returned to its prior pastoral beauty. The kingdom was renamed to Stormwind sometime after the Third War. The city of Stormwind, the town of Goldshire, and the abbey at Northshire have all been rebuilt, and the land shows no trace of its unhappy past. Geography Maps thumb|left|300px|Map of Elwynn Forest *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) Topographic map of Elwynn Forest Sub-Regions Dungeons *The Stockades Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas Hogger Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Stormwind * Ironforge * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Elwynn Forest Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Westfall 10-20 Southwest By west bridge, swimming west across the river, or flight path from Stormwind. Redridge Mountains 15-25 East By foot or by flight path from Stormwind. Duskwood 20-30 South By east bridge, swimming south across the river, or flight path from Stormwind. Notable Characters Elwynn Forest is home to several humans of status. From the base camp in Northshire, Marshal McBride sends promising young humans out into the world. In Goldshire, Marshal Dughan leads the effort to reclaim Elwynn from the kobolds, and from his post outside Eastvale Logging Camp, Guard Thomas seeks to eradicate the foothold the murlocs have established in the forest. For a complete list of characters, see List of Elwynn Forest NPCs. Quests *Bounty on Garrick Padfoot http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=6 This quest is usually the last quest before leaving Northshire. Garrick in behind the Vineyard along the mountains, usually with a guard so it can be a difficult fight, especially for a solo lvl 5-6. the best way to do this is concentrate on Garrick and bring him down. After that, either you can run or take care of the guard. If you run, be careful as the entire area around Garrick has wandering Defias. *Milly's Harvest This quest can be difficult if you are not slow and methodical. The quest is to collect 8 barrels of Milly's Grape harvest from the Defias overrun vineyard. There is no best way of doing this, just be ready for surprise attacks from wandering Defias Cutpurses as you collect the barrels. Try and stay close to the river and cross the river as an escape route. *Kobold Camp Cleanup http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=7 In this quest you will have to go north and kill 10 Kobold Vermins. This quest is easily done at levels 1 and 2 as a first quest to New Players in this game. These enemies are Passive, which means they will not attack you unless if you attack him first. This quest should allow you to go to Level 2 and begin another part of these quests. *Investigate Echo Ridge http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=15 In this quest you will also have to go north and kill 10 Kobold Workers. This quest is easily done at Level 2 and 3. These enemies are also passive and like to hang out nearby the Echo Ridge Mine. After you finish this quest, there is another quest to continue. *Wolves Across The Border http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=33 Hunt down the Young and Timber Wolves scattered across Northshire Valley. They will drop a quest item called Tough Wolf Meat. Once you finish this quest, you will get 150 XP, and a cloth or leather Bracer for Level 2-4. *The Fargodeep Minehttp://wow.allahkazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=62 All you have to do in this quest is explore the Fargodeep Mine. The enemies inside it are a little higher than what you faced in the Echo Ridge Mine. Take either the main entrance or the upper level entrance. Once the text appears and says "Explore the Fargodeep Mine (Complete)", then you have completed this quest. Return to Marshal Dughan to recieve the next quest. *Gold Dust Exchange http://wow.allahkazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=47 This quest requires you to also visit Fargodeep Mine to kill the Kobolds there. They will drop a quest item called Gold Dust. This is a 1 out of 3 chance usually of that dropping. You will need 10 of the stuff to complete this quest and get the reward which is Bag of Marbles. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Boars *Gnolls *Kobolds *Murlocs *Spiders *Wolves = Notes, Tips, & Additional Info = * See also Aletto's Guide to Elwynn Forest. * The Horde enjoys attacking Goldshire, Northshire and Tower of Azora. It wont be surrpising if you see a huge battle going on in either of these places. Category:Starting areas Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:Human territories